Data processing is an important part of many circuits and systems. Data which may be processed in various circuits or systems may have different levels of security. In devices which process data, certain circuits may be designated to require different levels of security than other circuits. For example, data processed by some circuits may require a high level of security compared to other data, which generally requires a lower level of security. Examples of applications which have circuits that require a high level of security could be financial applications, military applications, medical applications, or any other application where compromised data could have an adverse effect. The compromised data may be intentionally altered by an adverse party, or inadvertently altered by virtue of the presence of the connections between the two types of circuits.
However, it is often necessary that circuits which process data having a high level of security interact with other circuits. Therefore, connections between the various circuits may provide an access point through which an unauthorized access may occur. As a result, the security of the data transferred between the circuits may be compromised, where the compromised data may present a risk to the user of the circuit or system, depending upon the application. Such a compromise may have an adverse effect on both the supplier of the circuit or system, as well as the user of the circuit or system.